Vacivus
by Sabastu
Summary: Su pasado lo persigue y la lastima a ella, pero el pasado le ha enseñado que estar junto a Erza es la única manera de mantenerla a salvo. ¿Podrá salvarla esta vez? [ Jerza ] [ AU ] [OS] [Gore] ¡Por un mundo con más JERZA! .o.)9


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola! .o./** Alguien me sugirió hacer un fic **supernatural/gore** ―o al menos un intento xD― y no me saqué la idea de la cabeza en toda la mañana, así que para poder estar en paz y concéntrame en mis otros fics terminé escribiendo esta idea.

Espero que les guste y recuerden que este no es para nada mi estilo. xD Bueno, tal vez algunas partes. **7u7)r**

Gracias por leer. Y gracias por comentar.

 **Alguien** ―cofcofDanycofcof― gracias por la sugerencia. Beshos. 030/

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **\+ Capítulo Único +**

 **Vacivus**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces los días muy luminosos traen las noches más oscuras.

Una mujer miraba con una sonrisa por la ventana de su apartamento. El sol entraba a raudales a la estancia y sus rayos rojizos y naranjas jugaban con la textura de las cortinas que estaban semi recogidas por las pálidas manos de la mujer.

 _Aunque no tan pálidas como lo estarían después._

Erza Scarlet suspiró mientras cerraba las ventanas y soltaba las cortinas. El día era hermoso, sí, pero se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo la limpieza; sin embargo ―como siempre ocurría―, se había distraído leyendo uno de los tantos libros de historia que el hombre al que amaba tenía empaquetados en cofres acolchados, y justo por esa razón el apartamento seguía igual de inhabitable que cuando se mudaron hacía dos semanas.

― **Una tercera mudanza en menos de un año** ―murmuró la mujer mientras tomaba otro libro de una de las cajas obviando por completo la escoba que se suponía iba a esgrimir contra el polvo del lugar. No que se quejara realmente. A ella le gustaba viajar y le convenía hacerlo debido a su trabajo como fotógrafa y documentalista natural, una de las razones por las que siete años atrás había conocido a Jellal Fernandes.

Solo había ocupado un dato sobre las ruinas de Etherion.

 _Y justo él era un experto en ello._

― **Solo una consulta…** ―susurró la pelirroja al recordar lo poco que tardó en interesarse por él. No sabía que había sido. Sí, lo atractivo que era podría ser una razón pero no la principal. Ella ya conocía a muchas personas atractivas debido a su trabajo como fotógrafa y por eso estaba segura que el encanto que tuvo con Jellal era por otra razón.

 _Era casi como volver a ver a alguien conocido._

Tal vez por la cadencia de su voz.

Tal vez por su entusiasmo al hablar sobre las ruinas.

Tal vez sus hipnóticos ojos color miel que podían parecer dorados cuando la luz del sol los rodeaba en medio del desierto de la zona sudeste del continente de Álvarez.

O tal vez fuese el misterioso tatuaje rojo que cruzaba verticalmente el lado derecho de su cara.

 _Tal vez, eso._

― **Sí…** ―la mujer acarició la tapa de terciopelo azul del libro que tenía en la mano, como si estuviese delineando el tatuaje en el que pensaba―, **tal vez fue eso…** ―era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Cuando utilizaba su cámara tenía claro que el punto áureo siempre se dirigía a ese lugar en el rostro de Jellal. Todo su atractivo rostro se complementada con ese diseño curioso del que no había descubierto su significado. Por más que había preguntado el hombre de cabello azul que generalmente no tenía problemas en dar respuesta a su curiosidad respondía con un simple _"no sé"_ y una sonrisa que la hacia olvidarse de la pregunta **―Eres un misterio muy grande, Jellal…**

El viento acarició la cabellera de la mujer y ella suspiró por el hecho. La ventana abierta al ocaso de la tarde permitió que su mente se relajara.

 _Una ventana que ella había dejado cerrada._

― **Más de lo que una humana comprendería…** ―una voz burlona la hizo brincar del asiento, y en ese momento el mismo viento la envió contra la pared contraria de la habitación.

Su boca se llenó de sangre al mismo tiempo que su cerebro era atacado por las señales de dolor de su espalda y cuello.

― **Ciertamente una belleza encantadora** ―la voz se acercó a ella pero el dolor no le permitía abrir los ojos―. **Jellal Sama siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito…**

― **¿Q-quién e-eres?** ―balbuceó la mujer que permanecía sometida contra la pared por una fuerza invisible.

― **He de creer que la pregunta correcta sería ¿Quién es Jellal Sama?** ―los pasos tranquilos se acercaron a ella y la tomaron de la barbilla con delicadeza― **No es educado no mirar a quien le habla** ―unas uñas se clavaron en la suave y delicada piel de la pelirroja― **¿Podría evitar la falta de modales, Erza San?**

La mujer atrapada contra la pared ahogó un grito de dolor cuando las uñas penetraron hasta el hueso de su barbilla y la sangre cálida y espesa comenzó a bajar desde la herida hasta su pecho en un camino sin pausa hasta gotear al piso de fría cerámica color caramelo.

― **No es educado tener que repetir las cosas** ―con falsa amabilidad la fémina de cadenciosa voz educada tomó con más fuerza la barbilla y en un movimiento que a vistas de terceros podría parecer una caricia en la suave frente de la pelirroja hizo resonar el cráneo de su víctima contra la pared.

― **¡AGHJ! AGHJHH!** ―la voz usualmente calma de Erza Scarlet se volvió un grito abrumador que rasguñó sus cuerdas vocales agregando más sabor del hierro a su paladar, sus ojos se abrieron ante el dolor y por fin pudo ver a la hermosa mujer atacante.

― **Agradezco su colaboración, Erza San** ―sonrió complacida al verla a los ojos― **Ojos color café, firmes y tenaces como el tronco de un árbol que siempre prevalece ante las estaciones aunque su follaje cambie constantemente. Sólida y llena de vida como la tierra misma. Un color que invita a la meditación y a la contemplación. Jellal Sama de seguro ama verlos** ―apretó más fuerte la cabeza de la mujer contra la pared y se regocijó cuando la sangre salpicó contra su rostro―. **Pero la eventualidad que más llama mi atención es que escogiese a alguien con el cabello color sangre** ―con la mano libre tomó un mechón de cabello y lo jaló con fiereza― **Ni siquiera cambia de color cuando absorbe su propia vida, es muy curioso. Jellal Sama quería dejar de lado la sangre. Nuestra sangre** ―la miró con odio― **¡Su propia y preciosa sangre!**

― **Je…llal…** ―cuando movió su mandíbula la sangre borbotó de la boca de Erza y manchó el exquisito kimono blanco inmaculado de la mujer.

 _Una mancha sin forma pero con significado._

― **¡Cuanta suciedad! ¡Cuánta falta de cortesía!** ―se alejó de la pelirroja y se miró la mancha sangrienta con asco― **¿¡Por qué dañas el regalo que me dio Jellal Sama!?** ―Erza cayó al suelo y ahogó otro grito de dolor cuando su torso cayó violentamente sobre una mesita de vidrió y sintió la mordida del cristal penetrar su carne cerca de su pecho derecho― **No hay arte en toda esta sangre, no hay belleza** ―la mujer dueña de dos hermosos lunares bajo su mirada obsidiana respiró hasta volver a la calma inicial―. **Y ciertamente no hay razón para continuar con esta plática. Un poema corto es más elegante que una oda extendida…** ―con pasos breves y elegantes de los pequeños pies enfundados en tabi y en hermosos zori de madera lacada llegó de nuevo hasta donde Erza intentaba controlar su respiración y el mareo que se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cada paso suave y delicado, grácil y perfecto que dio su atacante la hizo pensar en su muerte.

Con cada sonido de repiqueteo de la madera contra la fría cerámica su cuerpo perdía la vida que daba su sangre.

Su cerebro se ahogaba sin el oxígeno que debía ser transportado por el cálido líquido que ahora se desperdiciaba en una charca inútil en medio de la sala en donde se suponía viviría con él.

― **Je…llal…** ―volvió a evocarlo porque en ese momento era lo único que necesitaba ver, la única imagen que quería evocar antes de que la espada que había aparecido al costado de la mujer y que ahora blandía con firmeza en sus delicados y pálidos dedos hacia ella se clavará en su cabeza y acabara con su agonía.

― **Usted no vale el filo de mi hermosa espada** ―informó la mujer mientras la espada de factura antigua e intricados diseños en la hoja cambiaba a una daga dorada con una piedra oscura en forma de cuervo en el mango.

 _Como un mensajero de muerte._

Erza cerró los ojos para no ver la falsa sonrisa de la mujer porque era Jellal al único al que quería recordar si es que de verdad existía otra vida después de esa que se le estaba terminando.

 _En soledad, se le acababa sin él._

La mujer se arrodilló junto a ella con elegancia y serenidad, como si estuviese a punto de realizar una ceremonia del té y susurró unas palabras antes de acometer contra la mujer que se interponía en la misión de su nuevo rey.

Y entonces la daga descendió directo a la frente de Erza Scarlet.

La sangre manchó el kimono de la mujer, y cuando el filo del objeto de la mano de la atacante llegó a su objetivo el grito de desesperación de la víctima se extendió de manera histérica en la habitación. Los altos techos de madera hicieron reverberar el sonido de la garganta rasposa logrando que las vibraciones acústicas sonaran como un gutural gruñido de alguna bestia nocturna desconocida, como las que pueblan en leyendas y mitos. Una bestia carnívora que más que matar busca paralizar de miedo y jugar con su presa con una sonrisa en sus dientes afilados.

 _Pero ahora no había una sonrisa en los labios de la bestia._

Había dolor.

La pelirroja había usado lo último de su fuerza para evitar la daga y clavarle uno de los grandes vidrios que la mesa rota había dejado junto a su cuerpo en uno de esos hermosos ojos sin vida color obsidiana, y a aunque se había desmayado luego del ataque al perder más sangre al cortarse la mano por sostener el cristal que usó para defenderse, el odio de su atacante creció exponencialmente a la cantidad de gotas de sangre color ocre que continuaba manando de su ojo derecho cercenado.

 _No merecía piedad._

Esa mujer no merecía piedad.

Con odio creciente invocó su espada y decidió no dejar intacto un solo milímetro de la piel mortalmente pálida de la pelirroja, debía de pagar su atrevimiento, debía de indemnizar el daño que hizo contra su belleza.

― **Si él me ve así…** ―espetó con una mezcla de ira y zozobra mientras acercaba la espada al rostro de la mujer que yacía inconsciente frente a ella.

― **No te atrevas…** ―solo escuchó ese susurro y lo siguiente que escuchó fue su propio grito de dolor cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y con un simple movimiento de sus dedos el brazo que sostenía la hermosa espada le era arrancado de raíz.

― **¡AGHJGGAGH!** ―vómito sangre desde su centro y el olor a azufre pareció llenar cada rincón del mundo irreal en el que parecía haber caído.

― **Creí dejar claro que no los quería cerca mío y menos cerca de ella** ―el hombre soltó el brazo arrancado junto a la mujer― **Sabes que no amenazo. Sabes que yo advierto. Sabes que yo no sé mentir y sabes que si dije que mataría a quien me buscara…** ―se acercó a la mujer que parecía llorar lágrimas de sangre―, **sabes que es porque de verdad los mataré…**

― **J-jellal Sa…** ―no pudo terminar de llamarle porque la mano del hombre de cabello azul presionó su garganta y la estampó contra el suelo.

― **¿Te envió él?** ―preguntó con paciencia y soltó el agarre de la garganta, pero decidido a no dejar de hacerle sentir dolor clavó sus dedos en sus pómulos hasta que escuchó los huesos crujir bajo los mismos.

― **¡AGFHGHAAH! Je… Jellal Sama… por favor… AGFGFHHJ!** ―cuando el dedo pulgar del hombre se deslizó de su pómulo derecho que estaba hecho trizas a su nariz no tardó mucho en sentir el nuevo dolor al ser su tabique partido en dos con un simple y a la vez apabullante sonido:

 _Crack_.

― **Responde mi pregunta y te mataré de inmediato.**

― **Siegrain Sama, él…** ―gimió de dolor― **Él lo quiere de vuelta, él…**

― **Él sabe mejor que nadie lo que decidí…**

― **¡Mátame, mi señor! ¡Por favor!** ―suplicó― **¡M-máteme! ¡AGGHJAGG!** ―Jellal apretó los huesos triturados de su rostro y su garganta se convirtió en una fuente de sangre al romper con su grito las fibras de su interior.

― **Si te mato dejarás de sufrir, y revivirás en la Torre de mi hermano ¿Cierto?** ―no esperó la respuesta de la mujer que parecía estar luchando con la inconciencia―. **Pero no lo mereces, fuiste una sirviente fiel, y debiste seguirlo siendo** ―chasqueó los dientes y la mujer que antes lucía el hermoso kimono de blanco inmaculado con un semblante orgulloso ahora estaba destrozada por la agresión del hombre y por la expresión de su rostro.

 _Ya no eran ojos miel y amables, ahora eran dorados y afilados._

― **La dañaste** ―gruñó y su voz hizo sangrar los oídos de la mujer de cabello rosa― **La tocaste. Regaste su sangre. La hiciste sufrir** ―apretó la tráquea hasta oír un ligero crujido.

― **Ella no…** ―ya no era un sonido proveniente de su garganta porque ésta estaba inundada de sangre pesada y sucia, esa voz parecía provenir del medio de la frente de la mujer― **Ella no vale su furia, Jellal Sama. Es débil, es…**

― **¿Débil? ¿Entonces tú lo eres más por qué te hirió a pesar de sus heridas?** ―sonrió― **No te das cuenta que no lograste ni hacerla llorar…**

― **Jellal sama… Siegrain Sama me mandó por una respuesta… él…**

― **Que no vuelvas será la mejor respuesta que pueda obtener** ―repuso con calma.

― **Jellal Sama, soy su fiel sirviente yo…**

― **No vas a revivir por dos razones** ―el azulado dejó libre una mano y se acarició el tatuaje que empezó a brillar―. **Una, porque me traicionaste. Obviaste mis órdenes y te arrastraste ante mí hermano** ―una punta afilada brotó de la pupila dorada del hombre seguida por una especie de líquido viscoso y plateado que poco a poco se solidificó frente a él― **Y dos, y más… mucho más importante** ―sonrió de manera sádica pero su voz se mantuvo dulce― **porque la lastimaste a ella y debes pagar por lo que hiciste.**

― **No, mi señor… por favor…**

― **Siempre tan educada** ―negó con la cabeza―, **no sabes que lastimar a otros por razones egoístas es algo que odio en las personas y… en los de tu tipo…** ―con un primer soplido de sus labios el azulado apartó el cabello del flequillo de la frente de la mujer con una delicadeza pasmosa― **y en mí…** ―agregó, y con un segundo soplido hizo estallar la mitad de su cráneo.

 _Su cara salpicada de sangre ocre no mostró gozo alguno._

Una esfera brillante color obsidiana rodó desde la mortal herida.

― **No revivirás más...** ―tomó la daga que se había formado frente a él. Una daga con un mango de diseño idéntico a su tatuaje―, **me serviste bien, pero ahora tu servicio a acabado, Ikaruga.**

 _Y atravesó la esfera con la daga._

Una luz obsidiana y brillante pareció ser tragada por el arma del hombre y cuando la luz dejó de fluir dentro del arma la esfera estalló en partículas resplandecientes que desaparecieron antes de tocar el suelo.

Al igual que desaparecieron los restos del cuerpo de la mujer atacante.

 _Junto con toda su sangre pesada, sucia y ocre._

Jellal cerró sus ojos un momento y solo un suspiro después los abrió y se dirigió hacia la mujer de cabellera escarlata que yacía casi sin respiración.

― **Dije que no volvería a hacer esto…** ―susurró casi con desesperación cuando tomó a la mujer en sus brazos―, **pero no puedo perderte, porque también prometí que nunca más te perdería…** ―y antes de que su convicción fallase clavó la daga plateada en el corazón de Erza.

 _No hubo dolor, no hubo sangre._

La luz que salió de la daga era tan blanca que los ojos miel de Jellal se entrecerraron ante el resplandor y pocos minutos después el color ceniciento y mortal de la piel de la mujer cambió a uno levemente rosa.

 _La vida volvía a ella._

Jellal la observó en todo momento de su regeneración, su piel cicatrizó, su sangre se renovó y su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal.

 _Estaba de vuelta con él._

La daga se volvió de nuevo el líquido plateado y resplandeciente, volviendo fluidamente al ojo derecho de Jellal, y justo en ese momento su tatuaje dejó de brillar.

― **No volverá a pasar, Erza** ―le susurró al oído mientras la cargaba en brazos odiando con cada fibra de su ser cada gota de su sangre derramada.

 _Cada herida en su cuerpo._

 _Cada grito de dolor que probablemente ahogo._

 _Cada latido que disminuyó su vida._

Con ternura infinita la depositó en la tina para lavar la sangre que vertió antes de que él llegase―. **No volverá a pasar… mi Scarlet** ―era la segunda vez que le prometía lo mismo, pero a diferencia de la primera vez ésta vez sí actuaría en lugar de esperar.

 _Esta vez no había misericordia en él._

 **[+°°+°°+]**

La luz del amanecer acarició su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron.

Por un momento sintió un miedo profundo y saltó de la cama asustada, se tocó la cabeza y se miró las manos.

 _Nada._

No había dolor, no había sangre.

― **¿¡Jellal!?** ―llamó asustada al azulado y se sorprendió al encontrarse en su cama y con su pijama favorita puesta. Lo último que recordaba era estar a punto de leer un libro en lugar de ponerse a limpiar el nuevo apartamento.

― **Dime, Scarlet** ―un hombre se asomó por la puerta con un delantal puesto y un trapo oscuro en la mano.

― **¿Yo?** ―le miró confusa― **Yo…**

― **¿Estás bien?** ―el hombre se acercó con la preocupación plantada en su rostro― **¿Tuviste una pesadilla?** ―se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

 _«¿Pesadilla?»_ Pensó para sí.

"… _y que escogiese a alguien con el cabello color sangre"_

Como si el viento le hubiese susurrado algo al oído, la mujer recordó parte de su pesadilla.

― **¿Erza? ¿Erza, mírame?**

― **Yo…** ―frunció el ceño pero obedeció a la amable y preocupada voz del azulado. Clavó sus ojos en los de él y de pronto esos ojos miel que parecían chispear con brillos dorados la tranquilizaron―. **Lo siento, creo que no sé que soñé…**

― **Está bien** ―él le sonrió con ternura―. **Si te alteró tanto es mejor que no lo recuerdes.**

― **Supongo que tienes razón…** ―sonrió ella de vuelta― **Por cierto, ¿cómo llegué a la cama?**

― **Es obvio no** ―le sonrió de medio lado y se levantó de la cama.

― **¿Obvio? ¿Y qué haces con delantal?** ―interrogó en voz más alta al verlo entrar al baño de la habitación.

― **Haciendo limpieza** ―contestó él con tono divertido mientras observaba el paño en su mano lleno de sangre. Se había pasado toda la noche y madrugada limpiando las manchas que había hecho su antigua sirviente con la sangre de Erza. Apretó el puño con enojo y como hizo con las demás toallas manchadas la desapareció de su mano usando una llama dorada―. **No tenía sueño así que aproveché** ―se quitó el delantal y lo tiró al canasto de ropa sucia. Ese estaba limpio, no como el anterior que tuvo que deshacer también, pero ahora estaba todo bien, Erza estaba sana y salva y no habían pruebas de lo ocurrido.

 _«No, no te engañes, Jellal»_ se regañó a sí mismo. _«No mientras ÉL exista»_

― **Pero no has contestado la primera pregunta** ―escuchó la voz de la pelirroja desde su cama y sonrió mientras se lavaba las manos al percibir el tono de puchero en su voz.

― **Porque es obvio, Erza…** ―salió del baño y se sentó junto a ella de nuevo―. **Y para que lo sepas y no me regañes luego, tropecé con una caja en la noche y rompí la mesita de vidrio.**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―le miró indignada― **¿La que compramos en Pueblo del Sol?**

― **Sí, lo siento…** ―se disculpó con pena― **No veía nada y…**

― **Está bien…** ―Erza soltó un bufido. No podía enojarse con él― **¿No te pasó nada?**

― **No** ―se acercó a ella y le besó la frente―, **solo un pequeño golpe en la rodilla…**

― **Bien…** ―sonrió complacida cuando él la abrazó.

― **¿Entonces?** ―insistió― **¿Cómo llegué a mi cama?**

― **Como siempre llegas** ―le susurró al oído, enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo de la pelirroja― **en mis brazos…** ―y antes de que ella respondiera la acostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

― **Tienes razón…** ―ella estiró sus brazos para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo―, **era obvio…** _―«Seguro me quedé dormida mientras leía»_ la mujer llegó a una conclusión lógica.

― **Me has dado la razón dos veces… ¿estás enferma?**

Ella rió y él tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo besó.

― **No te acostumbres…** ―la luz del sol naciente los golpeaba a ambos y Erza observó atenta su propio cabello― **Jellal…**

― **Dime…**

― **¿Mi cabello es… color sangre?** ―no entendía porque eso era lo único que recordaba de su pesadilla.

― **Eso es ridículo** ―el hombre chasqueó los lengua y observó su mano donde tenía el cabello de la mujer, y como si pudiese ver sangre en sus manos y estuviese comparando los dos tonos negó con la cabeza con seguridad―. **Tu cabello es escarlata, la sangre nunca brillaría tanto como tu cabello, tu cabello es como un atardecer y como un amanecer…** _―«Como mi amanecer»_ se guardó ese pensamiento para sí.

 _Él sabía de sangre, su tatuaje era la prueba milenaria de eso._

― **Eres un cursi romántico** ―sonrió embobada, elevó su mano al tatuaje del rostro del hombre, y sorprendida se dio cuenta que parecía más cálido que antes, como si estuviese vivo, pero de inmediato eliminó ese pensamiento que consideró ridículo―. **Sabes, tu tatuaje también es escarlata…** ―observó divertida como él parpadeó sorprendido. Era una expresión extraña en él, pero no tan extraña como la sombra que pasó por sus ojos.

 _Pero solo fue una sombra._

― **Si tú lo dices** ―Erza observó el como sus ojos retornaron a su dulce miel usual y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro―, **creo que es verdad. No…** ―leacarició el flequillo y se deleitó en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que lo mantenían firme―. **Tienes razón.**

Si ella decía que no veía la sangre en él, entonces debía de creerle.

 _No volvería a dudar de ella, ni de su perdón._

No volvería a alejarla porque ya había comprendido que solo junto a ella podría mantenerla con vida.

 _Aunque ella no recordase eso._

― **Ves, yo teniendo la razón, así es como debe de ser…** ―y con esa sonrisa traviesa, sincera y llena de vida lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó.

Y mientras ella lo besaba él se perdonaba y se culpaba al mismo tiempo.

 _Pero ya llegaría el momento de permitirle recordar._

Mientras la tuviese a ella y a ese tatuaje tenía posibilidades de acabar con todo.

Con todos.

 _Y ser feliz realmente._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Sí, ahí acaba! ¿Debería seguirla? Naah… Tengo muchos fics que seguir. xD

Y sí... QwQ Sufrí lastimando a Erza, odío hacerla sufrir pero era necesario, es por eso que este género me cuesta. Y ¿qué esperaban? Obviamente iba a poner a Jellal a rescatarla. 7u7)r Él Jellal furioso y asesino por ver a Erza lastimada es cannon. *corazones*

La palabra **Vacivus** viene del **Latín** y significa **Vacío (s)** En representación de los vacíos en los recuerdos de Erza y en los vacíos que dejé en la historia porque **YOLO**. xDDD

Pero de verdad… Gracias por leer. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
